Redemption
by TVDKay
Summary: Sequel to Downwards Spiral Ten years later, a successful author Elena Gilbert returns to Mystic Falls for the wedding of Jeremy and Anna, who managed to stay together over the years. What will happen when she encounters her past?
1. Chapter 1

Its here! Chapter one of the sequel! I hope you guys enjoy, and I know this one may be a bit dull, but the story will pick up, I promise!

TVDTVDTVDTVD

"Come on!" she groaned, sealing her eyes shut as she took a deep breath in a failed attempt to calm down. When she reopened them she was met with the same traffic she had nearly forgotten, at least 2 miles worth of cars ahead of her, unmoving. She clicked on the radio, finding the station she hadn't listened to since high school, smiling when she heard they were still playing the classics. After a few minutes of bliss, complete with lip singing in the mirror and dancing as much as the car allowed her to, it hit her. She was going to her brother's wedding. Jeremy was getting married. And she was single. Of course she was happy for him, she loved him with everything in her and only wanted the best for him, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. She had graduated college six years ago and had landed the job of her dreams. She was writing for _Speak_, the newspaper of her neck of the upper east side of Manhattan, and she loved every second of it. When she wasn't writing for them, she was writing for herself, her first novel had finally been put on shelves a month before Jeremy's wedding. She should have been ecstatic, over the moon, yet she couldn't help but feel as if she was missing out. She was 28 years old, and though she was still young she knew it was sad. It was sad that she was still single, still going out every night of the week, still showing up to work hungover. She noticed the looks her friends gave her at Sunday brunch when she walked in wearing oversized sunglasses and begging the waiter for more coffee. She saw the frowns that came to people's faces when she said she was still single, before they quickly assured her she'd find someone when she least expected it. Even when she spoke to old friends from high school, they'd avoid saying _his_ name as if it were the plague, expecting her to burst into tears at the very mention of him. She hadn't let herself think of him for the longest time, it hurt too much, but it was easier said than done to forget him while she was there, where it all started. Mystic Falls.

She finally made it to the main town, and decided she needed a drink before seeing Jeremy and Anna. Elena loved Anna, she always had, but anyone would admit that Jeremy and Anna were sickeningly adorable, and given Elena's most recent pity party, that didn't sound like the best idea. She parked on the street, she'd somehow managed to find a spot directly in front of the grill, something that had rarely happened when she still lived in the small town. "Cosmo please," she said, sitting down at the end of the bar, secluding herself from everyone else as she dug through her purse in search of her wallet.

"On the house," the bartender laughed, and Elena's neck nearly snapped in half.

"Matt?" she asked, a smile coming to her face, not at all surprised that Matt had ended up staying in town.

"Its about time you came to visit us!" he chastised, walking around the bar as he pulled her into a hug. "We miss you! Hows New York?"

Elena shrugged, "I can't complain. Hows everything here? Bonnie still living here?" she asked,feeling so out of touch. The last time she'd touched base with her high school friends was nearly two years ago. Caroline had been touring Europe with a guy she met at school, and Bonnie was moving back to the falls after college, unsure of what to do with her degree.

"Yeah," Matt said, breaking into a proud smile. "Shes teaching over at the high school," he boasted, before sheepishly adding, "And we're engaged."

"No way!" Elena said with a laugh, she'd never expected that relationship to actually work. Sure, they were both great people, but she didn't think they were compatible. She fought the urge to feel sorry for herself, but it felt terrible hearing another name added to the list of engaged friends, though she wasn't sure if she envied or pitied them. "I remember prom! The two of you making out on the couch like horny teenagers!"

"Don't even get me started on horny teenagers at after prom…" he trailed off, Elena's stomach dropping. "Hows Damon doing? When Bonnie mentioned you guys weren't together anymore, we were shocked. You two were like magnets."

She was almost relieved, at least Matt wasn't afraid to say something. She shrugged, taking a sip of the drink he'd slid her. "I don't know, we haven't talked since my freshman year of college."

"Oh, well thats a bummer," Matt said, leaning down on the bar, engaged in the conversation. "Speaking of Salvatores," he muttered, and Elena swore she was having a heart attack. This was it. The first time she would see him in ten years.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mystic Fall's very own published author!" Stefan said, sitting next to her.

"Stefan!" she squealed, relief falling over her. First at the fact that it wasn't Damon, then more relief when she realized that Stefan didn't hate her for the way things ended.

"Published author?" Matt asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You didn't see it in the paper?" Stefan asked.

Matt shook his head before Elena gaped, "It was in the paper?"

"Of course it was! Lena, you're our own! You made it! Of course they made it news! The bookshop has had it in the display window ever since it was released! How've you been?"

She smiled, he was so sincere, his eyes revealed that he actually cared. She made a mental note to stop at the bookstore in town, she wanted to thank them and sign their inventory. "Amazing, loving the city life. Where are you living now?"

"Chicago, home of the best pizza in the world."

Elena laughed, "Seriously? You're gonna talk about good pizza to me? A New Yorker?"

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Your grease has got nothing on our crust."

"Yeah alright," she said sarcastically.

"Are you excited for the wedding?"

Elena nodded, "You're coming, right?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss Jer's day for the world! That kid is like a brother to me," he said, a pained expression on his face as he realized he probably shouldn't have mentioned his brother.

Elena smiled, "Well thank you for being there for him too. Who's your plus one?" she asked teasingly, praying he'd say any name but Damon's.

Stefan shrugged, "Plus ones are overrated. Does Ms. New York Author have one?"

Elena shook her head, "Plus ones are completely overrated."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Are you kidding me?" she mumbled, pulling over to the side of the road, looking at the cop car in her rearview mirror as she lowered the window in her black BMW.

"License and registration," a bored voice requested from the window.

"Just a second," Elena fished through her bag before finally handing them over, her jaw dropping when she saw him. "D-d-d-damon," she stammered.

"Officer Salvatore," he corrected, sounding taken back for a moment himself, he had no idea it was her until she turned around. "Do you know why I pulled you over?" he asked, looking over her license, more so at the picture. Of course she hadn't bothered to get her photo retaken since high school, she didn't need to, she looked the same. He had been there when she got it taken. He smiled at the memory, she was so excited that she'd passed her road test that day, and practically forced Damon to take her for ice cream to celebrate.

Elena shook her head, biting her lower lip. She was speechless. She had absolutely no idea what to say, should she apologize? She'd tried to apologize every single day for a year or so in college, but he'd made it clear that he was done. But that smile, the genuine smile on his face, it sent a rush through her that she hadn't felt in ages.

"Well, you were going 55 miles per hour in a 30 miles per hour zone," he said, handing back over her license. "Make sure you get this taken care of," he said, handing her a ticket before patting her car and walking away.

Elena sat still in her seat for a moment before opening her door. "Can I talk to you? As your best friend, not a criminal?" she asked, following him back to the squad car.

He leaned against the hood of the car, an amused expression on his face. He hadn't thought of her as a best friend in the longest time. "Sure."

"How've you been?" she asked, unsure of where else to start.

"Fantastic," he practically spat, the words stinging her just as he'd hoped they would. "I'm assuming you're here for the wedding of the century?" he asked, getting a small nod in response. "Its wedding season in the Falls, Faith and I are thinking about late August."

"Who's Faith?" she asked, though she knew what his answer would be. She wanted to be happy for him, but she couldn't find it in her. She was selfish enough to still want him.

"This," he paused, pulling out his phone, "Is Faith," he bragged, holding up a photo of a blonde on his shoulders. She was stunning, fair-skinned, blonde with dark brown lowlights in her wavy hair, her green eyes even brighter than his blue ones.

"Wow. She's beautiful," Elena said, her self-esteem hitting an all time low.

"Isn't she? She's great, so fun to be around, so loyal, I feel like I've known her my entire life," he said, now choosing his words for the sole purpose of hurting her. It worked. Elena nodded, making the face she'd always made when she was fighting tears.

"Where did you two meet?" she asked, spitting out the first words that came to mind. Thats what people always asked each other, right? How they met their significant other? Or their _new_ significant other?

"Oh, funny story…I was shitfaced in a bar just outside of LA," he started. 'What the hell was he doing in California?' Elena asked herself, not knowing every detail of his new life stung just as much as it should've. "And then all of a sudden I have this girl in my lap giving me water and telling me its time to sober up…She wouldn't take no for an answer, very stubborn," he said. That one word, stubborn, had felt like a slap in the face to Elena. That was always one of the first words he used to describe her, and hearing him use it for someone else felt like a betrayal. Maybe thats why it hurt, because she was getting a small taste of what he'd suffered, and she hated herself even more for it. "And as they say, the rest is history…How's the whole writing thing working out for you? Still doing poetry readings?" he said with a cruel smirk.

"I actually just published my first book, working on my second. I'm at a newspaper in New York, thats where I live now. Living the life," she said meekly, praying he wouldn't ask about her love life. Would she have to invent a boyfriend? No. Absolutely not. That was pathetic, even for her.

"Congrats. I'll have to check it out," he said nonchalantly, though he'd already devoured the book. He'd pre-ordered it months before it came out, he was one of the first to read it, and he had loved it, it was like getting a piece of her back. Stefan claimed that it was based off of Damon, but that was something he wouldn't believe unless she admitted it first.

"Jeremy invited you, right?" she asked. As awkward as the situation may be, she knew Damon and her brother still stayed in touch, they'd always had a weird relationship.

He seemed to shrink, shaking his head. "We didn't think that'd really be best…" he trailed off.

Elena rolled her eyes, "We're two adults. The past is behind us, I think we can handle being in the same room for a few hours. Come, it'll be fun." He was uneasy, but considering it. "I don't have a date and neither does your brother, so theres two empty seats. Bring Faith," she suggested, though the idea of seeing Damon and some hot blonde together was enough to set her over the edge. Thats what she hated. The fact that she still wanted him, there wasn't a single day that went by that she didn't imagine where they'd be if she hadn't ruined it all. They'd be living in a real house, they'd be able to afford it between her publishing deal and his job. Maybe he'd be an NYPD officer living in the city with her, or maybe she'd be writing for the Mystic Falls Tribune, where it had all began. She was burst out of her trance when he spoke.

"She is actually out of town for the month, she's a model, she does a lot of traveling," he said, not missing the effort Elena put in to hold back an eye roll. "I think I'm better off just going to the bachelor party, weddings really aren't my scene."

He hadn't stopped working out, and it showed. His uniform looked as if it were made specifically for him, his arms looked perfect in it, it took Elena a minute to look back up. "Alright well the invite is always there. Bye," she said, turning awkwardly around. She realized after a moment why it felt so strange, it was the first time they'd said goodbye without a hug or a kiss.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Why didn't you tell me she was back?" Damon practically growled the second Stefan picked up the phone.

Stefan laughed, "I take it you found Elena."

"I gave her a freaking speeding ticket."

"Dick move…She looks good, doesn't she?"

He couldn't disagree. She'd darkened her hair a bit, and she'd done something to the style of it that made her look edgier, stronger than he remembered her. "Where'd you see her?" he changed the subject.

"Grille, we had a drink."

"Well thanks for telling me, dick."

"Aww, Damon was surprised!" Stefan cooed.

"I"m hanging up now," Damon threatened.

"Alright, alright fine. You seriously aren't coming to the wedding?"

"No! Absolutely not, Faith would freak out."

"What does Faith have to do with this? She's in Italy!"

"Do you wanna be the one to tell her? Tell her I'm going to Elena's brother's wedding? She gets upset when I mention high school, if she knew we were together as adults she'd die. I'm not putting my girlfriend through that just so you have a date."

"Fiance," Stefan corrected, remembering how obnoxious Damon used to be, correcting anyone when they referred to Elena as his girlfriend.

"Same thing," he shrugged. "Alright, well I'm technically working right now, so I'll talk to you later."

"Bye baby bro, be safe."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

The doorbell rang, pulling Stefan out of his sleep. He rubbed his eyes, walking over to the door, only to find a short brunette at the door, a six-pack in each hand. "Gilbert," he said, still rubbing the sleep from his face. "What are you doing here?"

She ignored her question, "Is Damon here?"

"No, sorry-" Stefan started before she waved him off.

"I didn't wanna see him. He gave me a freaking ticket!" she shrieked, walking through the door. "Oh, I came bearing gifts," she added, holding up the beer.

"How thoughtful," Stefan said with a laugh, pulling the cartons out of her hand and walking them to the kitchen. "What were you doing?"

"I was 'speeding' or so he says," she said with an eye roll, using air quotes. "He hates me, doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't say hate," Stefan said honestly, opening the fridge. "But you guys really didn't end things on a high note."

"Nah, he hates me," she decided, opening a bottle. "He has every right to."

Stefan shrugged, "Well you guys only have to be in the same town for what, a week?" he asked, getting a nod in response. "Then you go back to New York where you can drive as recklessly as you want," he teased.

Elena laughed, "Oh shut up, I'm a fantastic driver."

"Of course you are," he said, looking towards the hallway where they heard footsteps.

"Is Mom home?" Damon asked, stepping into the kitchen. "Oh, _you're_ here," he said, noticing Elena.

She smiled, avoiding any eye contact before Stefan saved them. "No, she's out. You want a beer though?" he asked, holding up a bottle.

"I'm alright thanks, I'm sure you two have an awful lot of catching up to do. A lot has changed since your sophomore year of high school, huh Elena?" he asked, referring to when Stefan and Elena used to date.

"Yeah. A lot has changed since I got out of this town," she said snidely, remembering how eager he was to leave Mystic Falls.

"Alright, lay off. I get it, you two don't wanna be near each other but be adults," Stefan said, his fingers on his temples. He looked like a child whose parents were fighting, stressed and eager for it all to end. "You used to date, you don't anymore, its not a big deal."

"The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar!" Damon said with a cheeky smile.

"He's right," Elena said quietly, nodding towards Stefan. "Can we just be mature about this?"

"Ooh, you know? That sounds great," he paused. "But you know me, or at least you did. I'm never mature," he said, opening his eyes wide. "I'll see ya later Stef!" he called, walking out of the room.

Elena shook her head, speaking when she heard the door shut. "He hates me."

Stefan laughed, "One week."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD  
One week! Ahh! I hope you guys liked it, I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long! Please let me know what you think in the reviews, and don't forget to hit up that follow button!  
XOXO,  
Kay


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies! Thank you all so much for favoriting and following and reviewing, it means a lot to me! Those little notifications make me so happy! Anyway, I've had a pretty light week and I had time to work on this a bit more, so I thought I'd give you guys a quick chapter! I hope you enjoy, let me know down there!**

"There she is!" Jeremy said, pulling his sister into a hug. Elena hadn't seen her family yet, she'd been staying at the bed and breakfast in town; as much as she loved her family she loved her privacy a bit more. They had all gone to Grayson's house where Anna volunteered to make dinner. She wanted to do it at their apartment, but it was too small and cramped, plus staying at Grayson's meant everyone could sleep over for the night if it went too late.

"Jer!" she squealed, holding him as tight as she could. As years went by, it was as though they saw each other less and less, something that kept Elena up at night. "Anna! Come here!" she shouted, pulling the girl into their hug. "God, I missed you guys."

"Your book! Oh my God, Elena it was so good!" Anna said, pushing her bangs out of her face.

Elena blushed, "Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!"

"Your book should be good, don't think we didn't notice that it hit #9 on the New York Times Bestsellers List," her father said, nonchalantly standing against the door. "Not too shabby for your first one, kid."

"Dad!" she laughed, running over to hug him. His hair had grown grayer, his stomach jutting out a tad more than it used to.

"Hows my girl?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

TVDTVDTVDTVD

"So did you miss it, the Falls?" Jeremy asked, his mouth full of steak.

Elena shrugged, "Not really. I missed you guys, but I love the city."

"I heard you had a little run in with the law yesterday," her father joked.

"How did you know?"

"Small town, news travels fast…And Damon was asking me how long you were in town and stuff…" Jeremy rambled, his eyes glued to his plate.

"Why the hell was Damon asking about me?"

"I don't know, it was weird," he shrugged, returning to his food.

Elena rolled her eyes, she'd managed to avoid Damon drama for so long. It haunted her everyday, what she did to him. Being in town only heightened the guilt, she saw a memory of them everywhere she went, whether it be her kitchen, the town, even some of the streets she'd driven on. Seeing him not only once, but twice, certainly hadn't made her feel any better.

"Did you convince him to come?" Anna asked.

Jeremy shook his head, "He thinks it would be a little awkward…" he trailed off.

"Jer, I'm fine. We were together, now we aren't. Things ended badly, but it was ten years ago. He moved on, and I have my own life now too. You guys are good friends, don't let me ruin it," Elena offered.

"I'll keep trying then," Jeremy said, a grateful smile coming to his face.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Elena was running down the stairs with her hair in curlers, her hands holding them to her head so they wouldn't become too disheveled with the movement. She'd managed to get her makeup done before Anna asked her to run downstairs to the kitchen, she was dying for a bottle of water. They'd decided that they would all get ready at the Gilbert house, the women upstairs while the men were confined to the lower level. She finally hit the last step, and called to her brother asking if anyone wanted anything. She shrugged when she got no response, walking to the kitchen alone, digging through the fridge. It was then that she heard it, that voice.

"Yeah, okay. I'm gonna sit here and let you wreck your life," he said sarcastically, his voice desperate. Elena looked up to see him pacing the wraparound porch, running one hand through his hair as the other clutched his phone. "I didn't say that!" he went on.

She felt as though she was eavesdropping, but it was hard to ignore the words, Damon had never been one to maintain a low voice, especially when he was mad. "Babe come on, you know better than that, don't do anything stupid right now, alright? You've worked _so_ hard to get here, don't throw it all away," he pleaded, his tone softening. Elena crossed the kitchen, looking for something to keep her busy. Dishes. She began scrubbing everything in the sink, knowing it could give her a chance to make sure Damon was alright, and even better, keep her away from the stressed out bride just a few minutes longer. Sure enough, the door slid open. "I love you too, bye," he said, pausing a moment before chuckling. "I'm looking forward to it," he said before clicking end. "Oh, hey Elena," he said nonchalantly, walking over to her fridge.

She was suddenly aware of how stupid she looked, Anna had given them a part of their gifts this morning. Elena was wearing a light pink satin robe that fell mid-thigh, 'Bridesmaid' written on the back in black script. "Hey," she said quietly, hoping that her concentrated look was convincing.

"Shouldn't you be upstairs?" he asked, the door of the fridge wide open as he scanned through it.

Elena shrugged, "Brides aren't fun," she said simply. Anna was beyond stressed, but she had no reason to be. Absolutely _everything_ was in place, they'd left no end untied, and the day was sailing smoothly, but Anna's foot hadn't stopped tapping since she woke up. "Do you want me to make you something?" she asked, nodding to the open fridge.

Damon laughed, and Elena had to remind herself that she wasn't looking at the 19 year old love of her life, she was looking at the new Damon, the one who hadn't forgotten all the wrong she'd done. "I don't want your cooking, I'm not _that_ hungry," he said teasingly, traces of the smirk that she'd craved for longer than she could remember finally creeping to his face.

She blinked a few times, pulling herself back down from the high of seeing him that way before speaking. "I've actually gotten a lot better, living on my own and all."

A silence fell over them, it was a reminder that they were both living alone. They should've been in a starter home. Damon should've been installing new cabinets while Elena overanalyzed every paint sample they had. They should've been newlyweds, happier than ever, yet there they were, further apart than they'd ever been. "I'm sure you go through a lot of take-out," he finally said, their banter making a slow but sure comeback.

"Whats that supposed to mean? Do I look like I've been eating takeout?" she asked, only half joking.

Damon rolled his eyes, "No, you don't. I'm just saying, your cooking skills were horrendous, I don't think you've ever made anything _edible, _and the fact that you're alive leads me to believe that you eat takeout."

She didn't see a hint of a smile on his face, all the joy of a few moments earlier had drowned somewhere in the deep oceans of his eyes. Something was definitely off, she just couldn't place her finger on it. "Well I can, I've been told I make a kickass baked ziti," she said with a smug grin before realizing how stupid she sounded. Baked ziti was harder to screw up than not to, its practically the easiest recipe in the book.

He opened his mouth to respond before his phone started buzzing again. "Ahh shit, I've gotta take this," he said, walking through the kitchen towards the doors. "Hey, hey, calm down, you're fine, calm down, tell me what happened," he said to the phone, repeating the words over and over and over again, his hands already flustered. Elena turned off the sink, drying her hands as she watched him walk out to the deck, still chanting words of comfort. She wasn't sure who she pitied more, him or herself. He was clearly going through something with someone, but Elena had to watch him. She had to watch him live an entirely new life, one without her included, and that hurt more than anything she'd ever felt. She quickly shook the thought, not allowing herself to be negative on Jeremy's big day. She tossed the dishtowel down on the counter, deciding she'd go see how Jeremy was, and praying his condition was better than Anna's.

"Are we all clothed?" she teased, walking into the room to find Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, and Jay, one of Jeremy's friends from college, sitting around the small table, a bottle of bourbon in the middle. "What the hell is this?" she screamed, throwing her arms in the air.

"Damn! Gilbert, them legs though!" Tyler said with a laugh, looking her up and down.

She hit the back of his head, leaning over the table and grabbing the bottle. "Who brought this?" she asked, glaring at all of them.

"Guilty," Damon sang, reaching over her shoulders to take it from her.

"Absolutely not," she seethed, ripping it back. "Its not even noon!"

"He was freaking out, I thought I'd give him his gift a little early," Damon shrugged.

"You are all unbelievable. Matt, go get water for all of you," she ordered, the fear-stricken blond nodding as he stood. "Jer, go take a shower and brush your teeth, you smell like it. Jay, I want you to go into the cabinet in the bathroom, first shelf and bring me aspirin," she told her brother's best friend. The 6 foot man nodded with a hint of a smile coming to his face before quickly sealing his lips shut.

"Ooh, dominatrix, I like it. Tell me what to do baby," Tyler said, not looking above her chest.

"Oh shut the fuck up," Damon muttered, returning to his seat.

"Whats the matter? You jealous that she isn't telling you what to do anymore? Tell me, was she a good fuck?"

Elena tensed, there was no good outcome. She knew Tyler was a pig, he'd always treated Caroline like she was a piece of meat, and she also knew that Damon had a temper.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Damon asked, standing up.

"I asked if Elena was a good fuck," he repeated, cocking his head to the side.

"Damon, don't," she said, putting herself in between them.

"Ooh, baby thanks for the change of scenery," he snickered, his hand now resting on her waist, slowly moving down.

"Tyler, sober up or get the fuck out of my house," she hissed, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"She wants me," Tyler stage whispered to Damon, who was still standing.

"I _don't _want you. What I _want_ is for my brother to have a nice wedding, which is why I'm not gonna beat the shit out of you. Just know, any bit of respect I ever had for you is completely gone," she said before turning back to Damon. "Come on, you don't wanna be in here," she muttered, motioning for him to leave the room with her.

"Well its nice to see not _everyone_ changed after high school," he said as they reached the living room.

Elena laughed before her smile faltered, was that a reference to her? Or just Tyler? A heavy air came over the room, before she tucked her hair behind her ear. "I've gotta get back upstairs," she said quietly, bumping into Matt on her way there.

"You okay?" he asked, seeing the look in her eye.

"I'm fine, just make sure Tyler sobers up."

"Oh God, what did he do?" Matt asked, rolling his eyes.

She shook her head, "Not important."

"Elena, you're the best sister ever," Jay said with a laugh, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Sober him up too," Elena said over Jay's shoulder as she returned the playful hug.

"You've got it, boss," Matt said, breaking into the smile he'd practically trademarked.

Elena threw him a grateful look before grabbing a water bottle from his hands and running up the stairs, ready to get her hair done.

**And there we have it, chapter two! You got a little Delena there, but it looks like it'll be a while before you guys get the Delena you got in Downwards Spiral, our favorite Delena...  
Please follow/favorite and let me know what you think in the comments! I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!  
XOXO,  
Kay**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So happy you're enjoying so far, and without further introduction, heres chapter 3!**

"Congratulations!" Elena sang when her brother and new sister-in-law walked out of the church, making sure she was the first to pull them into a hug.

Anna was still teary eyed, she'd started crying the second she saw Jeremy. She looked absolutely stunning, her hair in waves falling over her shoulders, a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline trimmed with intricate lace. The back was a corset before the dress fell out into an a line form. Jeremy had never looked happier, he'd had the same smile practically glued to his face throughout the entire ceremony. They'd said goodbye to everyone in the church, they had to stay for more pictures with the bridal parties.

"Alright, let's get these over with so we can eat," Jeremy said with a smile, looking toward the photographer.

"Okay, you and you," he said with a nod to Damon and Elena, "You two next to each other, your hands on her waist."

"You two together," he droned on and on, ordering everyone around.

"Deja vu," Damon quipped as he stood behind her, just like they had at prom.

Elena chuckled, "Look, Bonnie and Matt too," she said with a nod.

Damon rolled his eyes, the couple everyone had expected to last a month were now engaged, and his relationship with Elena was in pieces. "Aww, poor Ashley," he whispered, in reference to the unfortunate blonde who was paired with Tyler.

"He looks so happy," she mused, her eyes on her brother.

"Of course he's happy. Married his high school sweetheart, his big sister is back, and Anna hasn't killed him for his tie yet," he said, watching her glare up at him as she straightened his tie.

Elena smiled, "Yeah, I missed that idiot."

"How sweet," he sneered.

She took a deep breath, wishing she could be anywhere else.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"So? How's Delena?" Bonnie asked, looking at Elena's reflection in the mirror.

She rolled her eyes, "Non existent. He's engaged Bon."

Bonnie laughed, "Oh come on. What does Faith have on you? She's a walking Barbie doll for crying out loud."

"Exactly! She's a walking barbie doll! Perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect body!"

"And no brain," Bonnie said under her breath.

"I haven't even met the girl, Im not judging her," she said calmly, though enjoying the mental image of ripping out her blonde extensions.

"Elena. She came into the grill one night and told us she was doing a photo shoot in Spain, so we asked her where else in Europe shes done shoots in. She laughed and said, 'No, Spain. The down one.' She thought Spain was in Mexico Elena. She's an airhead!"

Elena laughed, "Okay so she isn't good with geography. What time is Care coming?"

"She'll be here in about an hour. Come on, it's open bar time," she laughed, walking out of the bathroom.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Elena stood in shock, of course out of all the people there she'd been the one to catch the bouquet. Hysterical. "Nice play karma," she said under her breath as she started to laugh, noticing the look in Caroline's eye.

"Elenas getting maaaarried," a tipsy Caroline sang, throwing her arm around Elena.

"Find me someone willing and I will!" she laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me, Jay caught the freaking garter which means I have to go dance with him," she said, walking over to her brother's friend.

Caroline sighed, looking to Bonnie. "Did she ever tell _you_ why her and Damon ended things?"

Bonnie shook her head, "He's hinted at things, but I'm not sure. I think they both just changed too much."

"Its sad. Something _had_ to have happened to end things so abruptly, I mean they wouldn't even be in the same room on breaks. They were perfect," she mused, stirring her drink. "I still can't believe you and Matt are engaged…How the hell are you two the only ones that made it out of college alive?"

Bonnie shrugged, "Dedication. And come on, don't tell me you still miss him," she said, nodding to Tyler. He had his hands all over Ashley, who looked too drunk to care. "He's a total douchebag, taking complete advantage of her."

Caroline sighed, "I know. I don't like _this_ version of him, I just wish I had _my_ Tyler back. You know?"

Bonnie nodded, "Even at the end of senior year he got a little too controlling…Elena and I were starting not to like him."

They stood quietly for a moment or two, letting the words hang in the air before Caroline spoke. "Do you think she likes him?" she asked, nodding to Elena and Jay, who were attempting to dance but were interrupted by fits of laughter.

Bonnie shook her head, "Nah, he's Jeremy's best friend. She's just fooling around..From what I've heard, her and Jay have always gotten along that way."

Caroline laughed, "Aww, you still talk to Jeremy!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I'm at his wedding Care."

"As Matt's date," she pointed out. "Speaking of, where is baby blue eyes?"

As if on cue, Matt and Tyler stormed onto the dance floor, hand in hand as ABBA's "Dancing Queen" came over the speakers. Bonnie's jaw dropped as she watched her fiancé fling his tie across the room before pulling his best friend close to him as they waltzed across the dance floor. "Oh my God, where is my camera?" she asked, digging through her bag.

Caroline was doubled over, "Holy shit! He's gonna be so hungover tomorrow!"

Bonnie nodded, starting a video on her camera. "Oh yeah. And I'm gonna use his new smart TV to show him this, forty two inches worth," she said smugly, focusing on her camera.

Caroline rolled her eyes with a smile, they were adorable. Matt was constantly buying new gadgets and electronics they didn't need, while Bonnie spent half of their rent money on anything organic she could get her hands on. Their wedding shower was six days after Jeremy's wedding, and it would be _amazing._ After all, Caroline had been put in charge as the maid of honor.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Miss. Gilbert, I haven't danced with you all night," a familiar voice said behind her. In less than a second she was face to face with a certain Salvatore, though his eyes would never compare to the blue oceans that held everything she needed to know. Stefan.

"Well, are you gonna ask?" she teased, hoping her smirk would hide her disappointment. She had absolutely nothing against Stefan, but he would never be damon. Nobody would ever compare to him, something she was reminded of as she twirled a straw in her half empty drink, perfectly playing the role of the single and bitter wedding guest. The amount of love and joy around her practically forced her to reflect on why she wasn't married yet. She'd dated plenty of men since Damon, classmates to coworkers, even men she met in the nooks and crannies of the city she relished calling her home, but she found something wrong with all of them. Tom was a perfect gentleman, he was tall dark and handsome, he made more in a week than most people did in a year, he was down to earth and a complete gentleman, but Elena had broke it off after two months. She couldn't even give him a reason why, it just felt wrong.

"Elena Gilbert, will you dance with me?" he asked, offering her his hand.

Elena smiled, "How unexpected, Stefan."

Stefan laughed, "Listen, I'm Stefan Salvatore, and I'm dancing. Thats pretty impressive, don't mock me."

"Where's Logan? I'll tell him to get this on the 11 o'clock news!"

Stefan rolled his eyes, "You're so mean to me," he pouted, twirling her around.

She sighed, "Whats wrong with me, Stef?" she asked, her head resting on his chest.

He took a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't feel his laughter before he answered her. Elena had a few stages of drunkenness, he'd forgotten all about this stage. It wasn't funny that she was upset. What was funny was the memory she'd sparked, the time she broke down sobbing at a party asking him why her hamster had to die. "Nothings wrong with you kid," he assured her, stroking her hair.

"Then why doesn't anyone love me?"

"You know thats not true. Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, your dad," he started, rattling off everyone in the town. He wasn't even lying, she was Elena Gilbert, practically Mystic Fall's own sweetheart.

"Not like that," she cut him off, shaking her head. "I'm almost _thirty_. Why am I not married?"

Stefan cringed, he should have known the conversation would go in this direction. He looked frantically around for help, but Bonnie and Caroline were nowhere to be seen. He turned to his right to see Damon looking between them, a raised eyebrow. "Stelena got back together?" he asked suspiciously.

Stefan pulled Elena's head closer to his chest so she couldn't look up before mouthing, "Sad drunk," to his brother.

A wicked smirk came to Damon's face before he spoke. "Whats little miss author got to be sad about?" he asked a little louder, hoping Elena would answer.

"I'm thirty and single," she blurted out, looking up at him, her makeup smeared with tears.

"You're _what?_" he asked, blinking a few times in disbelief.

"Nobody loves me," she said with a shrug. "Its my fault. I was the one who slept with Dean," she added, a laugh coming on as she spoke, her voice volumes louder than she probably realized.

Half the room was now looking at her, "Yeah. I cheated on him. Slept with some guy I barely knew, ending my engagement to him," she nodded to Damon. "We could've been married and like had babies by now. How stupid am I?" she asked with a humorless laugh.

"Elena, I don't think you want to be here anymore," Stefan whispered in her ear, looping her arm in his. Damon took a step closer, holding out his arm to her, knowing that Stefan would never get her out alone.

"And in a shocking turn of events, Elena Gilbert is rescued by the Salvatore boys," she mumbled, followed by a hiccup. "But I'm not leaving my brother's wedding," she protested, crossing her arms.

"You don't have to leave, we're just gonna get some water. Did you even eat dinner?" Stefan asked, walking them back to her table.

Elena shook her head, "Nope."

"Alright, well I'm gonna go get you some water. Damon, why don't you stay here?" he asked, quickly walking away.

Damon rolled his eyes, Stefan hadn't stopped talking about Elena since she came back. Every other word out of his mouth was a hint that he needed to forgive her, or at least talk it out with her. "So, no New York big shot is courting you?" he asked with that crooked smile, sitting next to her.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Nope," she said, popping the 'p'.

"I'm shocked," he said sarcastically, though he was astonished. She was smarter and more beautiful than ever, how had he ended up re-engaged before her?

"Yeah well, I dump them all. Guess _thats_ not attractive," she shrugged.

He opened his mouth, seconds away from a snippy response before Stefan saved him. "Well, here you go," Stefan said awkwardly, knowing he'd interrupted something.

"Thanks Stefan," she said, picking the glass up with two hands.

TVDTVDTVDTDVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Well I'd like to personally thank you for leaving me alone with my crying ex at her brother's wedding," Damon said the second Stefan started the engine.

"Not a problem," he said with a grin, putting the car in reverse.

"What the hell is wrong with you? She's crying about being single, so you think its a good idea to leave me with that? Its good that she's single! She deserves it!" he nearly screamed.

Stefan sighed, "You know thats not true."

"Whats not true?"

"She doesn't deserve to be alone forever."

"Stef, she did God knows what," he started.

"Exactly! _Did!_ Past tense! She was in _college_ Damon. She didn't exactly get to make teenager mistakes in high school, now did she?" he asked, cutting Damon off.

Damon sighed, he did have a point. He wasn't forgiving her, he wasn't even willing to listen to another apology, but he finally had a stroke of understanding. It had driven him insane over the years, just the 'why,' but now it made sense. If she screwed up in high school, her life wouldn't be the only one affected, Jeremy's, Grayson's, and even Damon's lives would've changed too. College was a weight off her shoulders, she got carried away. It made sense, but that didn't make it hurt less.

"Listen, I'm not saying you two need to get back together or anything, but stop being a dick to her, alright? Cut the girl some slack."

Damon nodded, Stefan had always had a talent of giving good advice, especially when it came to Elena. "I better check in with the ball and chain," he said, pulling out his phone, dialing Faith's number.

"And I guess I'll just keep driving back to my mom's house, where I'll just sleep alone in a bed," Stefan sighed dramatically.

"Hey, I'm sleeping alone too," Damon pointed out.

"Yeah, after phone sex with a supermodel," Stefan muttered.

"She has friends you know, not everyones as antisocial as you," Damon shot back.

"Sorry, I don't bang the brainless," Stefan said, knowing it would set Damon off.

He glared at the older Salvatore, about to start screaming when Faith picked up. "Hey babe," he said, giving Stefan the finger. "What are you up to tonight?" He asked, pausing as he waited for her answer. "You did what?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose, the tell tale sign he was stressed. "Faith, come on! Do you realize what you just did?" he seethed, clearly using every ounce of will power he had not to scream. "Alright, yeah we'll talk tomorrow. Night," he said sharply, hanging up.

"Everything alright there baby bro?" Stefan asked.

"She blew it. She fucking blew it."

"What happened?"

"She was upset earlier because one of the new girls got the spread she wanted and she said she was gonna quit but I thought I talked her out of it. She went off on one of the photographers or something, and she has a meeting in New York tomorrow, which is never good. So she'll come back here and I'll have to console her and find her a new job," he said with a sigh.

"Why do you have to find her a job?" Stefan asked

"Does she do anything on her own?" he paused. "I love the girl, but she cant do a damned thing for herself. I may as well be her father."

The car was silent for a moment before Stefan spoke, "Damon, do you think she's using you?"

Damon laughed, "Stef, I know you don't like her but come on. Thats low."

"I'm serious. You just said it, she doesn't do anything for herself. She's a model. You and I both know she has a nice salary, so why are you paying the rent on the massive apartment _she _wanted by yourself? Why do _you_ do everything? When was the last time she did something for you?"

"Well, last Friday night," Damon started with a smirk. "Shes not using me Stefan. I know my girlfriend. We're good."

"Fiance," Stefan corrected.

"Fiance. I know my fiance."

**So I know these chapters haven't been very long lately, but these are intro chapters. Think of like Shakespeare plays, the first and last acts are always insanely short while the middle ones are really really long. My fan fictions are kinda like that. Except I have a feeling that Shakespeare wouldn't write fan fiction. Anyways, please please please review because they make me smile! And don't forget to follow/favorite! They motivate me to write faster (;**

**Thanks for reading!  
Kay**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I hope you all like this chapter, I appreciate all the follows and favorites, but most of all, the reviews! Thank you all so so much, and I promise, I'll get around to responding eventually!**

"Bye!" Damon called up the stairs, bag in tow.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked, sluggishly making his way down the stairs, his hair mussed with sleep.

"I'm meeting Miss. Daisy in New York so I can chauffeur her ass around all day," Damon said with an eye roll. "You in the mood for a road trip?"

Stefan rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Well its 5 am now, its a 7 hour car ride, so we could be in the city by like one if we stop for breakfast, which would be perfect because her flight lands at 2."

Stefan smiled, "No we, just you. I'm not going, its too early. Night Damon," he said, walking back up the stairs.

Damon sighed. "Thats a shame, I know Faiths friend Holly was really looking forward to meeting you."

"Who the hell is Holly?" Stefan asked, turning around.

Damon broke into a grin. "Holly is the brunette who did the skinny jean ad with Faith. You know, the one with the tan and the curls…" he trailed off.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "I'll be down in ten."

TVDTVDTVDTDVTDVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"I don't know why you people let me drink," Elena whined, running a hand through her hair, a mangled mess of loose curls and hairspray.

Bonnie laughed, "Matts upstairs, he's feeling it too. Caroline is invincible as usual, she's out running, and I feel fantastic, because I was a responsible adult last night with one glass of wine."

"Wow, look at you Bon, all responsible and all," Elena said with a smile, taking the aspirin her friend handed her. "So, lets hear it, how bad did I embarrass myself?"

"You don't remember?"

"Ahh, 'You don't remember what happened. What you remember becomes what happened.' Gotta love John Green. But seriously, what did I do? Why am I getting the pity look?"

"You may or may not have announced that you slept with some guy in college while crying about how alone you were in front of your entire family. And Stefan. And Damon," Bonnie said with a wince, waiting for the reaction.

"Lovely," Elena said sarcastically, letting herself fall back on the couch. "Thanks for taking me here."

"Anytime Lena," she paused. "So when does the big city need you back by?"

Elena shrugged, "They really don't. Author perks," she smiled at the mention of her dream job. "I really just have interviews, which are either phone or Skype, and tour doesn't start until January. Why do you ask?"

"Well, for high school's sake, did you wanna be a bridesmaid at my wedding?" she asked, biting her lip but failing to hold back one of her biggest smiles.

"Bon! Oh my God, yes!" she squealed, pulling her into a hug. "When is this wedding anyway? And please tell me you wont have an open bar."

Bonnie laughed, "We're looking at late September, we really have to book that soon," she trailed off, clearly feeling the stress of engagement.

"If we don't have an open bar, then the whole wedding is off," a tired voice said over the soft patter of footsteps down the stairs.

"I don't think you wanna drink ever again, Matty Boy," Elena tantalized.

"Ahh shit. We did it. We did the Dancing Queen number, didn't we?" he asked, shaking his head as he walked into the kitchen.

Elena laughed, "Well there you have it. It was a pre-arranged number. September is gonna be so pretty, is it gonna be all rustic?"

Bonnie nodded, "I'm glad _you_ like the rustic idea! I was thinking outdoors, candles in mason jars, little lights in the trees, I think it'd be adorable! We could carve our initials into the trees by the altar and just ahhh! But Care practically vomits, because as you know," she started.

"If it isn't pink, it isn't worth a think," Elena finished with yet another bout of laughter. "When the hell did she even start that?"

Bonnie shook her head with an eye roll, her smile more radiant than ever. "Who knows?"

"Coffee?" Matt asked from the kitchen.

"Its on the counter," Bonnie sang back.

"Its not on the counter, because if it were, I wouldn't have to ask. I dont get it Bon, why cant we just keep it in the same place every day?" he said, his voice fading into mutters under his breath as he spoke.

Bonnie chuckled quietly, "I guess I have to go deal with that," she said to Elena, walking into the kitchen. "Oh look Matt! Coffee! Right on the counter!"

Elena laughed to herself, Matt and Bonnie were quite possibly the cutest thing she'd seen in a while. How had anyone ever doubted them as a couple? They balanced one another out perfectly, his boyishness was tamed by her incredible maturity while his calm approach to life was able to soften up her neurotic ways a bit. She sighed, longing for a companionship like that again, she'd never stopped missing the banter, the little fights ended with a kiss, all in all, she'd never stopped missing _him._

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"So, is she fired or what?" Stefan asked, reaching for the radio.

Damon hit his brother's hand, "My car, my rules. Rule number one, none of your shitty music. And we don't know if she has a job until she gets out of her meeting."

"My music isn't shitty," Stefan mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "When are you gonna start driving the camaro again?"

Damon shrugged, "I don't know. Whenever I get around to fixing it up."

"You've been saying that for the past ten years. Just sell it already, its vintage, you'll get a ton of cash for it. Its not like you don't have another car," he pointed out, gesturing to the Toyota Camry they were driving in.

"I'll get it done, I'm not selling that car."

"Why not?"

"Because I love that car, its my baby!" he said, laughing for a second when he realized what he'd said.

"Whats so funny?"

The smile didn't fade as he thought about their graduation night, he'd never forget the look in her eyes when he got back in the car after rolling up the top. Her hair was dripping, mascara smudged from the rain. She must have been freezing, because as mad as she was, she still wrapped herself in his jacket the second he took it off. "Oh, uh Lena and I had a fight about the car once, it was pretty funny," he said when he realized Stefan was still waiting for an answer.

"Speaking of making up with Elena," Stefan started.

"Oh no no no brother, we're not opening up that book today. See, I'm going to see my fiancé for the first time in forever, and I'm not gonna think about my old fiancé who slept with some random hipster."

"You and I both know she regrets that."

"And you and I both know that I didn't sleep or eat or speak for like what, a year?"

"Damon, grow the fuck up. Come on, you're acting like you're five years old!"

Damon laughed, though there wasn't a trace of humor in his tone. "Sorry for not being ready to forgive the girl who ruined my fucking life!"

"Thats bullshit! That is one hundred percent bullshit right there! She didn't ruin your life, she _saved_ it. I don't get it, I really don't understand it."

Damon rolled his eyes, slowing for the traffic light. "What, what don't you understand Stef? She slept with a stranger. We broke up. And why do you even care? This is none of your business."

"How did the two of you go from world's best couple to not speaking for ten years? I don't get that," he started.

"I repeat, she slept with a stranger and then we broke up!"

Stefan ignored him, going on. "And you know what? It _is _my business, because I'm your brother. I just want you to be happy."

"I _am_ happy! Faith and I are gonna get married, move into a real house, it'll be great! I mean for God's sake, Elena and I were great together, in _high school._ That was _forever_ ago! And now I'm with Faith, and I'm happy, I just don't understand why you can't accept that!"

"No way in _hell_ are you happy with Faith. I know you aren't. Yeah, she's stunning, but you two are in totally different places. When was the last time she stayed home for more than a week? Does she even _want_ kids? Because once she has kids, her career is over, and you're on your own to support the entire family, her designer wardrobe included. She's a great girl Damon, but you've been with her for a year, and honestly? I don't think the two of you will last more than six months married."

Damon was silent, his eyes fixated on the road ahead of him as he let Stefan's words sink in. Was he right? He racked his mind over and over, yet he couldn't think of talking about kids with her once, _would_ she ever want them? No kids was a huge deal breaker, he didn't care how hot a girl was, if she wouldn't have a family with him then what was the point?

"Look, I'm not telling you that you should bring Elena to the altar right now, all I'm saying is think about it. You two were perfect. If she didn't sleep with whatever the hell his name was, you two would've been together today, am I right?"

Damon shrugged, "I don't know."

"So what you're saying is, that if she didn't make one silly mistake that she clearly regrets, you could've been living the dream."

"I never said that. Who knows what would've happened?"

"Not you if you two keep avoiding each other like the plague!"

"Have you been talking to Caroline lately? You sound like her in high school, she was practically planning our wedding."

Stefan's face turned a shade of pink within an instant. "Caroline?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Damon burst into laughter, "Oh my God! Did you sleep with Forbes?"

Stefan shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're _blushing,_ and you wont make eye contact!" Damon teased. "Stefan and Caroline sitting in a tree," he started singing.

"Yelling at Damon for being stupid as could be," Stefan sneered, fighting laughter before letting it loose.

"I think you're right about Faith," he said quietly in the moments after their laughter died down.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna drive her to her place, and I'm gonna talk to her."

"I'm proud of you, you know that?"

"What, for wasting the last year of my life on some girl who's gonna dump my ass in a few hours? You're too kind."

"Damon, I'm serious. What are you gonna do about Elena?"

Damon shrugged, "Maybe Faith _does_ want kids and the white picket fence."

Stefan nodded, though they both knew it was the farthest thing from the truth. She'd have Damon out that door the second he mentioned a baby.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTDVTVD

"So yeah, thats about it," Caroline said with a shrug, tucking her hair behind her ear as the rose tint slowly faded from her cheeks.

"Well damn. I leave Mystic Falls and you get engaged to Matt," Elena nodded to Bonnie, "And you sleep with Stefan freaking Salvatore!"

Caroline laughed, "I know, I know, but he's really sweet."

"So you like him?"

She shrugged, "I don't _dislike_ him."

"Alright, so why don't you just plan a double wedding Bon? I assume I'm your bridesmaid too?" Elena asked.

"Hardy har har Elena. Has Stefan even been in a relationship since Katherine?"

Elena shook her head solemnly, she hadn't heard that name in the longest time. "Not that I know of. We've kept in pretty good contact, he hasn't mentioned anyone. But its been what, 11 years? I think he's ready, Care. Go for it! He's shy, he'll never make it official on his own."

Caroline smiled, "I'm gonna call him."

"Do it!" Bonnie squealed, tossing her the iPhone in a bright pink case that could only be Caroline's.

"Right now?"

"Right now," Elena said in unison with Bonnie, the three of them erupting into another fit of giggles. They'd decided that after all the time that had passed they needed a girls night in. Caroline had brought over two bottles of wine, her entire nail polish collection and Ben & Jerry's while Elena provided the netflix information for all the rom coms they'd planned on watching. Bonnie had kicked Matt out of the house for the night so they could talk about anyone and everyone in town.

"Shhh, its ringing," Caroline chided, putting the phone on speaker. Finally, he answered.

"Caroline?" he asked, a roar of familiar laughter in the background the second he said it.

"Hey, yeah its me…I was wondering if you uh," she paused, unsure of what she wanted. Elena was fighting laughter while Bonnie was mouthing 'food' to her over and over. "If you uh wanted to get some food some time."

Stefan laughed, "I'd love to take you to dinner. How does tomorrow night sound?"

Her face was as red as her nail polish, her smile practically glued to her face. "Tomorrow night sounds great."

"Alright, I'll pick you up around 6 then, its a date," Stefan said sheepishly, his fluster as clear as day. In the background, Damon was making sound effects that sounded incredibly like a whip. "Oh shut up, I'm not whipped. Look who drove to New York for their blonde," Stefan hissed, though his voice was muffled they were still able to make out his words.

"Awesome. I'll see you at six then."

"Looking forward to it," he said before clicking end.

"What are you wearing?" Elena asked immediately.

Caroline shrugged, "I dunno yet."

"I like the effect he has on you already, you're not micromanaging. Its different, I like it," Bonnie teased.

"Of course Damon had to be a dick."

"Damons always a dick," Bonnie pointed out, before they realized that Elena was there. The second they realized they both apologized, showering her with sympathetic looks.

"Guys, its fine. Its been ages," she started.

"What happened? I'm sorry, but I've been dying to know since forever," Caroline asked, getting a glare from Bonnie.

"No, no its fine. Well uh, I started talking to this guy, Dean and he was an ass. Then later that night, I was high in a bar and he said he wanted to apologize, so we went outside…And somehow we ended up in my bed," she said with a shrug. "And then a couple weeks later, it happened again. But then there was a knock at my door in the morning, so I opened it, figuring it was my roommate but nope. It was Damon." Caroline gasped, her flare for the dramatics clearly more alive than ever. "And there I was, in another guy's shirt and the second he looked at me, he knew. So he threw the flowers and wished me a happy anniversary and I chased him in the hall…And we talked. But he uh, he basically said I'd changed too much. So we hugged and he left, and that was it."

"Elena!" Caroline cooed, pulling her into a hug.

"Don't, I don't deserve the pity. I cheated on him, don't feel bad…It was forever ago."

"But you haven't once said that you were over it. Or him," Bonnie pointed out.

Elena shrugged, "I don't think I ever will be."

"Call Nicholas Sparks, I have his next novel idea," Caroline muttered.

"Well that would imply a happy ending," Elena said with a sad smile.

"Oh shut up, you guys are _Damon and Elena_, we all know you're getting one."

"Yeah, alright Care. Tell his fiancé that."

"I will! Because she's a blonde bimbo who I have zero respect for!"

Elena laughed, "Play nice."

**Thank you for reading! So we have a little Steroline going on as a subplot, I love them! Personally, I think TVD will end with Delena and Steroline, just a theory. Let me know what you thought of the chapter in the review box, and don't forget to follow so you don't miss an update!  
XOXO,  
Kay**

**P.S.  
I have a blog now, if anyone cares! Link can be found in my description (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers! Happy Friday! I should be getting ready right about now, but instead I'm polishing up this chapter for posting! I hope you enjoy, and have a great weekend!**

"Hey babe?" Damon asked, looking up from his laptop at Faith. They were in the kitchen, he was sitting on one of the barstools lined up in front of the counter as she made dinner for herself. Damon refused to eat her meals and she refused to eat his, and at some point they'd just started eating at separate times. That night she was making herself a spinach salad with a few slices of grilled chicken and a ton of vegetables, Damon shuddered at the thought as he dug his hand further into the bag of chips he'd been working on all afternoon.

"Yeah?" she answered, looking over her shoulder at him. Something about her white denim shorts that hardly covered anything paired with a deep v-neck that was caught between navy and black said she was trying too hard. Her hair was in relaxed waves, though Damon knew they weren't natural, she'd spent an hour in front of the mirror that morning. After that she'd sat in front of the custom vanity he'd built her and did her makeup for another hour, despite the fact that he told her repeatedly that they weren't doing anything that day.

"Can we have a talk?"

"Oh no, my parents always said this to me when I was in trouble," she said with a pout, her eyes opening even wider than usual as she faked a giggle. "Whats up?"

"Do you want to have kids with me?" he asked bluntly. "Like, ever?"

"Damon," she said softly, turning to face him completely.

"Well?"

"Do we have to talk about this like right now?"

"Alright, so thats a no," he sighed, walking out of the room.

"Damon! I didn't say that!" she whined, rolling her eyes as she followed him out of the room.

He shook his head, pouring a glass of bourbon. "What the hell are we doing here?"

"You were looking at honeymoon places and I was making dinner," she snivelled.

"Oh my God, thats a joke, right?" he asked. She stood in front of him, her face falling in disappointment. "Our relationship. Wheres this relationship going?"

"What do you mean? Damon we're engaged! Where else is it supposed to go?" she shrieked.

"Why don't you want kids?" he asked, leaning against the wall, his arms folded.

"Gee, I don't know," she started sarcastically. "I'm a model! I literally get paid to look good! Find me a mom who isn't fat. Plus they're so _needy,_ they dont do _anything_ on their own! I like my life! I don't wanna change it!"

He laughed when she said kids were too needy, if that was the case then he was her father. "You want to live like this for the rest of your life? You're never gonna settle down, start a family or anything? You're just gonna model your entire life?"

She shrugged, "Thats the plan."

"Faith, when was the last time you were home for more than a few days?"

"Whats with the twenty questions?"

"Because maybe its hitting me! Maybe its finally hitting me that _this,_" he gestured to the empty space between them, "Is never gonna work! I love you, I love you so fucking much, and I would do _anything_ for you, you know that?" he asked, pausing as she nodded. "But you wouldn't do a damned thing for _anyone_ but yourself."

"Thats not true!" she sputtered.

"I miss you when you're gone! Is that so hard to believe? You'd never miss one freaking trip to stay home with me, I'm just a cop. I'm not the fucking athlete or actor or singer or whatever the hell it is you want, why are you even wasting your time?"

"If you wanted me to stay home, why didn't you just ask?"

"I shouldn't have to!" he roared. "And now _my_ whole house smells because you burnt your bird food dinner," he added, walking into the kitchen. "Because God forbid somebody eats a real fucking meal every now and then," he muttered under his breath, knowing she'd still hear him.

"_Your _house? Last time I checked, I live here too!"

"Who pays the rent? It sure as hell isn't you! The one who makes around a third of my salary for one fucking picture! I didn't even want this place! You guilted me into it, bitching that you couldn't take a nice bubble bath in my old apartment! I just had to pay the extra five hundred dollars a month for a place on the other side of freaking town so you'd have the fucking jets. The fucking bathtub hasn't been used in months, because you're never in the country!" he thundered, turning off the stovetop.

"You're mad because I don't take bubble baths?" she asked dumbly, cocking her head to the side.

"Yup. Thats why I'm mad," he said sarcastically. "Hit the nail on the head there hun."

She put her hand on her hip, jutting it out to the side as she glared up at him. "Why are you trying to pick a fight?" she asked, absentmindedly inspecting her manicure.

"I don't wanna marry you," he said quietly after a moment, his eyes on the floor.

"You _what?_"

"Engagement is off."

"Damon!" she cried, her voice cracking.

"I hope you find someone that makes you happy."

"Damon, don't do this to me," she whimpered.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Dad?" Elena called down the hall.

"Come in!" he shouted back from the office.

She walked into the room, dumping pill bottles onto the desk in front of him. "What is all of this?" she asked, her voice shaking.

He shrugged, "Its what happens when you get old sweetheart," he assured her with a smile, turning back to the computer.

"Dad, nobody takes 14 pills a day for old age. Don't tell me they're all vitamins. Tell me whats going on."

He sighed, "Elena, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about your old man, go have fun!" She raised an eyebrow, reminding him of her stubbornness. "You're not gonna let this go, are you?" he asked, getting a smile in response. "I'm a diabetic."

She shook her head in disbelief, "You're what?"

"I have diabetes."

"And nobody thought to tell me?" she shrieked. "What the hell? Are you taking care of it?"

"We didn't want to worry you, we knew you'd freak out like this. Of course I'm taking care of it," he said with a nod to the pills. "While we're at it, I have an arrhythmia, my heartbeat is irregular. Thats why I take these ones," he said, shaking a bottle. "Those ones are to keep my blood sugar in control," he said, pointing to the two bottles left standing. "And that one helps with digestion. If my blood sugar is getting low, I have to take one of these," he shook another bottle. "And if it gets too high I need to take a shot of insulin, which is in the fridge. See? I've got it all under control!"

She stood, baffled. "Back it up. You said 'we' a few times back there. Jeremy knows?"

Her father shrugged, "He lives two blocks away Elena. Someone has to drive me to appointments sometimes, I'm not always up to going alone."

"I decided I'm gonna stay a while…Would you mind if I started driving you?" she asked. As much as she loved Jeremy, he didn't have the common sense to ask the doctors the real questions, plus she wanted to make sure her father wasn't leaving anything out. "I miss everyone, plus my book tour doesn't start for a while, I'd be bored in the city."

Grayson smiled, "I wouldn't mind having some company, this house has been too big and empty for too long. I don't have the heart to sell it, she would've killed me," he said with a sad smile, the she being Elena's mother.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Damon sighed, looking around the empty apartment. He was sitting on the floor, the bottle of bourbon next to him finally empty. He knew he'd made the right choice, letting her go and all, but it hurt. Part of him had loved her, or at least the idea of her. At the end of the day, she belonged to no one, and he couldn't wait forever until she was ready to settle down.

Shaking his head as he did it, he picked up the phone. "Faith?" he asked.

"You didn't mean it, did you?" she asked, though her voice was quivering.

"Come over here, I miss you," he replied, not answering her.

"Give me five minutes," she said with a laugh.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"I'll get it!" Elena called to her father when the doorbell rang, wiping her hands with a dishtowel as she walked to the door.

"Surprise," Stefan said with a smirk, holding up a six pack of beer just as Elena had earlier in the week.

"Come on in, I just started dinner," she was with a smile, leading him back to the kitchen.

"What are you making?" he asked skeptically, he'd never heard a positive review of her cooking.

"Chicken parmesan and baked ziti. And theres gonna be way too much for me and my dad, so you're having some. Bottle openers in that drawer, she said, nodding across the room. "What brings you here?"

Stefan shrugged, "Boredom. And maybe I wanted to ask you why Caroline rescheduled our date to Friday night. But mainly boredom."

"Oh my gosh! Thats right! You two! Aww!"

"Let me know when you can form a coherent sentence, I'll just be waiting," Stefan said sarcastically, sliding her open bottle across the countertop.

"She got called in to work tonight, she wasn't trying to stand you up or anything," Elena assured him. "Her clients are insane, she kinda has to be ready in a moments notice and all," she said in reference to the bridezillas that Caroline voluntarily worked for as a wedding planner. She loved every second of the job, but it was a lot to handle at times.

"So its not me?" he asked. Stefan had always been transparent, his insecurities were usually visible after a short conversation.

"Not you," she confirmed, reaching for the bottle.

"Good. Hows Jer enjoying Hawaii?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "Who knows? They haven't been heard from since they landed there, which is just gross to think about because he's my little brother and all…" she trailed off.

"Speaking of little brothers being annoying," Stefan started. "Damons fiancé. Two thumbs down. I spent my Saturday in the car driving to New York to pick up her and her model friend because they got in trouble with the company."

Elena shrugged, though she hated the mention of Faith's model status. "If he's happy with her, then who am I to judge?"

"He's not. They're having 'a talk' today," he whispered though no one else was there.

"And you're telling me this, why?" Elena whispered back.

Stefan smiled, "Because you'd be a way better sister in law."

Elena laughed out loud, "Yeah, that ship left the dock a long time ago Stef."

"Did not."

"I cheated on him!"

"Forever ago! Can't you two just shut up and get back together?" he whined.

"If one more person tells me that," she said under her breath with miff.

"Because we all know its true! You two were-"

"Perfect," Elena interrupted, she'd heard the speech a thousand times over. "And now we're not, so let it go."

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Its just so stupid."

"Shut up," she said jokingly, putting a plate of food in front of him. "Eat."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"I've been thinking," Faith started as Damon opened the front door.

He shook his head, "No thinking," he mumbled, pulling her into his arms for a kiss. "Just this."

"Damon, we should talk," she said as he moved down her neck, though her voice suggested anything but talking. Her hands slid up his chest as she kicked the door closed behind her, walking them into the living room. "I love you," she reminded him, getting a noncommittal nod in response.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Ahh shit," Damon mumbled, looking down at the blonde resting her head on his chest. Her arm was slung over him, though her fingers had stopped tracing the curve of his bicep hours ago. It looked as though she'd tried to get comfortable yet never succeeded. They were two pieces of a one thousand piece puzzle, no matter how hard they were rammed together, they'd never been cut out for one another. He rubbed his eyes, hoping he was dreaming, that he wouldnt have to do it all over again only to be sourly disappointed. She began to stir as he took a deep breath, a sly smile on her face as she swung her leg over his hip.

"Good morning Damon," she sang, her hands running over his bare chest.

"Faith," he started, gruffer than he'd intended.

"Damon," she said with a playful eye roll, leaning down to meet his face.

"Faith, last night was a mistake."

"I know," she said, pausing to kiss his forehead. "But I forgive you," she added in a whisper, her lips to his ear.

He cringed, "I wasn't thinking when," he started, only to be silenced by her finger to his lips.

"Good. Remember? No thinking, just this," she echoed his words from the previous night with a smirk, pulling him to her.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Guess who I just got off the phone with," Damon said, his voice giddy with excitement the second his brother answered the phone.

"Obama," Stefan said within seconds.

"Better."

"I dunno," Stefan shrugged, opening his desk drawer.

"Mystic Fall High School's new history teacher. Do you know what his name is?"

"I swear to God, if you say Alaric Saltzman I may pass out of excitement," Stefan said, his smile uncontrollable.

"Its Alaric fucking Saltzman. He got the job yesterday and knew the name sounded familiar so he called. We're meeting at the Grill later for drinks, please come. It'll be a reunion!"

Stefan laughed, "I can't, I have a work dinner. You sound so excited, holy crap."

"I _am _excited! Ric is moving into Mystic Falls! How could I not be? The amount of hell we raised," he said nostalgically.

"Says the cop," Stefan pointed out. "How'd the whole thing with Faith go?"

Damon sighed, "Things are," he started, pausing as he searched for the right word.

"Complicated?" Stefan guessed.

"Yeah. That," he said distractedly. "Oh shit, alright I gotta go, this ass is doing 72 in a fucking 55 zone."

Stefan laughed, "Go! I'll see if I can get out of this tonight!"

"Bye! See you later!"

**Ahahaha how much do you hate me right now? A lot? Sorry! But RIC! I think I'm more excited to write the bromance than Damon is to see his best friend! Please leave your thoughts down there, and don't forget to follow/favorite! Thank you all for your support so far, it means so much to me!  
XOXO,  
Kay**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for such a late update! I really hope you guys like this one, I think you will!**

"So? What the hell are you guys doing these days?" Ric asked after ordering the first round of drinks.

"I'm a cop," Damon said, unsure of what else he was doing.

"And I'm an accountant. We lead thrilling lives, really," Stefan said sarcastically.

"Are you finally off the slut binge?" Ric asked, half serious.

"Oh yes he is! He's all settled down with a Barbie doll!" Stefan said with a laugh, answering for his brother.

"She's not a Barbie doll," Damon said through gritted teeth. "I'm engaged, but things are a little complicated," he explained to his old friend.

Ric raised an eyebrow, "Complicated?"

"Complicated," he repeated, not willing to explain.

"She's a manipulative and selfish bitch," Stefan said under his breath.

"She isn't manipulative and selfish," Damon said, his glare having the potential to slice Stefan in half.

"Why are you still defending her?" Stefan asked, cocking his head to the side.

"We're not ruining our reunion over a girl. Subject change," Ric ordered. "So what the hell are you doing here?" he asked Stefan.

"Oh, Jeremy just got hitched, so I'm in town for that. My boss made me use all 3 weeks of vacation at once though, so I figured I may as well stay a while. What made you apply here?"

Ric shrugged, "I was doing middle school history in Pennsylvania for a while, and honestly? I hated them. They're at that terrible age where they aren't kids but they aren't teenagers, its terrible. So I was looking online for high school, I figured Virginia wasn't too far, and I got the job."

"Don't tell anyone you know me," Damon advised, taking a long sip.

"Were you really that bad in high school?"

"No, I was really cool in high school. I still am. I don't want people knowing we're associated, you should probably go sit over there actually," he teased.

"Every teacher hated him," Stefan clarified.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTDVTVDTVDTVDTDTVD

"I missed you!" Elena said, pulling her brother into a hug, then Anna. "So? How was it?" she pried, walking towards the baggage carousel.

"It was beautiful, I've never seen such a bright shade of blue in my life," Anna beamed.

"Aww I'm glad! Are you guys hungry?" Elena asked as Jeremy grabbed their bags.

He shrugged, "I could go for a beer and a burger."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Is there a time that you _couldn__'__t _go for a beer and a burger?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "Never. Just like theres never a time when I don't think you're beautiful."

"Alright, stop flirting you two," Elena said with a smile, opening the trunk of her car.

"Shotgun!" Jeremy called as he slammed the trunk shut, running to the front seat.

"I married a fifteen year old," Anna mused, opening the door of the back seat.

Jeremy laughed, "Yeah, you married me," he repeated, his hand reaching for hers as his smile softened.

"Hey! I said no more flirting!" Elena chided, backing the car out of the parking lot.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Remember the time," Ric started, unable to finish his sentence through bouts of laughter. "Remember when you and Andie," he stopped, his head on the table as his entire body shook with laughter. "With the car," he choked out.

Damon quickly joined him, "How did I not get expelled for that?!" he managed to get out.

Ric shook his head, "The best was when Cami found out you were sleeping with Grace. Hell hath no fury like a Cami scorned…"

Damon shook harder with laughter, "She threatened to cut off my dick and shove it up my ass!"

Stefan stood, "And thats my cue to leave. Ric, great to see you man. Damon, your college stories still make me ashamed to share blood with you."

"Bye Stef!" Damon and Alaric said in unison, quickly turning back to their conversation.

Ric smiled as his phone began to buzz on the table. "Let me get this," he said, holding up his index finger to Damon. "Its Jenna," he explained before walking outside, the Grill had gotten a little too loud.

Damon shrugged, seizing the opportunity to buy the next round. He strolled over to the bar, wincing when he realized who had just walked in. Elena Gilbert. Of course.

Jeremy beamed, "Damon!" he called.

"Great. Can't even hide," Damon muttered, walking over with his best fake smile. "How was Hawaii" he asked.

"I don't know, but the inside of the hotel room was beautiful," Jeremy said, earning a slap in the arm from Anna. Damon laughed at how quickly Jeremy composed himself, apologizing to her. "It was great man," he corrected.

Elena had stood next to her brother, her arms folded across her chest. She wore a bright orange sundress that hit just above her knees paired with wedges and a denim jacket. Her hair was down in loose waves, and her eyes were focused solely on the beamed ceilings of the restaurant. The silence was overwhelmingly awkward until Damon finally broke it. "Yeah, well I guess I'll have to check out Hawaii sometime."

"You and Faith should go!" Jeremy urged him, and Damon didn't miss the way Elena's eyebrows jumped when he said it.

What the hell did that mean? He asked himself before pulling himself together. "Yeah, if she ever gets a day off," he said jokingly. He was just about ready to walk away when Ric came over. Of course.

"Holy shit! Jeremy?" he asked.

"Oh my God! What the hell are you doing here?" Jeremy asked, pulling him into the manliest hug possible.

"I got a job here! Congrats on the wedding! Anna?" he asked, holding out his hand to the brunette.

She nodded, shaking his hand. "And you are?"

"Alaric Saltzman. And this is?" he asked, looking to Elena.

"This is my sister, Elena," Jeremy said, Elena extending her hand.

"Isobel's roommate," she added with a smirk.

Ric laughed, "I haven't heard that name in years! Why don't you guys come sit with us? We're just having a couple of drinks, we can catch up!" he suggested to Jeremy.

"That sounds great," Jeremy said, Elena and Damon both glaring at him in response. "Lead the way!"

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Alright, well I think we're gonna hit the road," Jeremy announced, putting down his empty glass.

"We are?" Elena asked, looking up from her conversation with Alaric.

"Well, Dad is still in New York, right?" he asked. Elena nodded in response. "So _you_ might wanna find somewhere to crash, because _we_ are gonna go consummate our marriage. Again."

Elena rolled her eyes, "I drove you here, idiot. And you're my little brother, stop being gross."

"Great! We're gonna walk! Seriously though, can't you stay with Bonnie or something? Our house won't be ready for a month and God knows when we'll get the house to ourselves again…"

"Ugh fine. Bye. Go," Elena muttered, stirring her drink with her straw.

"I owe you!" Jeremy said with a wave, walking out of the Grill, a blushing Anna in tow.

"I'm gonna break the seal," Alaric drunkenly announced, walking to the bathroom.

Damon nearly laughed, "God, they're assholes."

Elena looked up, then around the empty table before looking back at Damon. "I'm sorry, are you talking to me?"

Damon nodded, "See, thats their plan. They think if they leave us alone at a table together, we're just gonna have sex on it," he said bluntly.

"How poetic," Elena sneered, her eyes fixated on the ceilings again.

"So. How does it feel to know that your little brother is screwing his wife at the moment?" he asked. "Possibly in the setting of your childhood memories," he added. He was answered only with silence, her teeth gritted. "I wonder what its like to have sex where you used to play trucks," he mused, knowing she was getting riled up.

"I don't know Damon, go screw your fiancé in the-" she paused.

"Boarding house?" he guessed. "Been there, done that," he said with a wink.

"Bite me," she quipped.

"You're still into that?" he asked. She scoffed, shaking her head as she looked towards the bathroom door, silently willing Ric to come out. "Wow, Ric really should see a doctor or something, he's been peeing for a while…"

"I'm leaving," she announced, standing up. She twisted her ankle on the high heel of her wedges, though she quickly gripped the table to save herself.

"Easy there boozy, you're not going anywhere," Damon said with a laugh, offering her his hand.

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. "Yes, I am. Goodbye," she said, swaying slightly as she pushed her chair in.

"Elena," he warned.

"Damon," she sneered, turning around. She wasn't able to save herself as quickly, her ankle was practically perpendicular to the floor before she managed to straighten herself out, her hand clutching to her ankle. "Shit, shit, shit, shit," she squeaked out, her eyes shut in pain.

Damon sighed, "Alright, sit down. I'm gonna get Ric and I'll give you a ride somewhere."

"Damon, I'm fine," she insisted, though he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, no. Sit," he ordered, pulling a chair out for her. She sat down, still afraid to put her ankle on the ground.

Moments later, Damon and Alaric were striding towards her. "Paid the tab, come on," Damon said in a tone she'd never heard before.

"I can't put weight on it," she croaked, biting her lip.

"Well _I__'__m_ not carrying you," Damon shrugged, already walking to the door.

"Alright, come here," he said, scooping her into his arms. "Shit, you're light," he commented, following Damon out of the Grill.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTDVTVD

Ric laughed, "She's asleep already. How much did she drink?"

Damon shrugged, "She was always a lightweight. You should wake her, I need to know where she's going."

"You think _she__'__ll _ know where she's going?"

"Well she has to sleep _somewhere_."

"Damon, come on. Toss her on your couch or something, she doesn't bite."

"Where are you staying anyway? Keep her with you if you're so concerned."

"I'm staying with my college roommate, great guy. Really handsome, dashing really."

"Yeah? His girlfriend is gonna be alright with it?"

"I sure as hell hope so, or else I'm homeless."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDVTDTVDTVDTVD

"I guess put her on the couch or something," Damon shrugged, opening the door. "And we have a guest bedroom, so thats all yours buddy."

"She can have it," Ric said.

"No she can't. Because she's gonna be out of here bright and early tomorrow morning, and Faith isn't even gonna know she was here. So put her on the couch, she can leave first thing in the morning, and we're all set," he said with a smile, nodding towards the couch.

"Damon?" a voice asked from down the hall.

"Yeah! I'm home! Ric is staying in the guest room!"

"Come here! I missed you!" she whined.

Damon smirked at Ric, walking down the hall. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he drawled.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Who the hell is the half naked brunette on my couch?" Faith screamed, hitting Damon's bare chest.

"Holy shit, ever hear of good morning?" he muttered, sitting up in the bed. "What?"

"Theres some half naked whore on my couch!" she shrieked.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Right. Thats Elena. Its fine."

"Elena? As in your ex-fiancè Elena?" she shouted. "Damon! What the hell?!"

"No! Elena as in Jeremy's sister Elena!"

"Its the same girl," she hissed.

"She was drunk, I let her crash here. Its not a big deal," he groaned, his face falling back into his pillow.

"Not a big deal? Then why don't _you_ go tell her to get the hell out of here!" she suggested.

"Gladly," he sneered, standing up.

"Elena," he sang, walking into the living room. "Glad to see you're now able to hold your liquor without putting out, congrats! Now get out of my house before my girlfriend castrates me," he said with a smile, staring down at her. Her dress was pooled around her waist, her blue lace underwear covered ass on display.

Elena rubbed her eyes, her jaw dropping as she looked up. Damon was hovering over her, his hair going every which way, only wearing boxers. "Oh my God," she mumbled, her hand over her mouth as she stood.

"Bathrooms down the hall pukey!" he called after her. "She doesn't mix too well with alcohol," he explained to Faith, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm not talking to you," she said quietly, sitting at the barstool in front of the countertop as she flipped through some tabloid.

"Oh, baby come on. You really think something happened? I can assure you, I haven't touched her in like ten years, and I don't plan on ever touching her again."

Faith shrugged in response, "I don't like her."

"Me neither! I hate her! She's a terrible person!" he exclaimed, his hands in the air with frustration.

"Wow. Love to hate, thats not usually how it goes," Elena said with a sad smile, walking towards the front door.

Damon sighed, "I didn't mean for you to hear that."

Elena shrugged, "Well I'm probably gonna head back to New York this week, so I'll be out of your hair." She walked out the door before turning back, looking at Faith. "I'm really sorry, I was a mess last night. I promise you, nothing could ever happen between Damon and I again. If you need to be mad at someone, be mad at me, he was just being a good guy. Just," she paused. "Just take good care of him."

"Yeah, you're right. Thats Damon, being the good guy," Faith said with a smile, looking up at him.

"Yeah…Alright so I'm just gonna go. Good luck with your whole marriage and all," she said with a smile she prayed was convincing, walking out the front door.

"Damon," Faith hissed, glaring up at him.

"Elena!" Damon called after her, watching her walk back through the door. "I'm making omelets, would you like one?"

"Elena, you should like totally stay! His omelets are like soooo good!"

She looked to Damon who offered her the smallest of smiles before she spoke. "Uh, yeah a quick breakfast couldn't hurt."

"Did I hear omelets?" Ric asked, walking into the kitchen.

"You did," Damon said, turning to look at him. "We have a strict shirt policy. Seriously. Clothe yourself."

"_You__'__re_ shirtless," Ric whined, walking back up the stairs.

"Because I own the place!" Damon called back.

"So, Damon said you write?" Faith asked, turning to Elena.

"Yeah, I just got my first book published, so thats cool."

"Oh I know! Damon read it the first day it came out, he couldn't take his eyes off of it until he finished!" Faith said with a laugh.

"Oh, really?" Elena asked, blushing.

"Yeah well you know me, all about the books," Damon said nonchalantly, hoping the subject would change.

"So, you model?" Elena asked, and Damon had never been so grateful for those three words.

"Yeah! Its so fun! You're like, super pretty, you should totally do it!"

Elena laughed, "Thank you, but I don't think so."

"You don't think you're pretty? Or you don't think you should model?"

"Elena Gilbert doesn't think she's pretty? Shit, that girl needs a better mirror," Ric said behind her, poking her sides.

She laughed, "Thank you."

"Alright, so spill. Damon Salvatore in high school. We've been dying to know." Ric said dramatically.

"Yeah! He never talks about high school, what was he like?" Faith asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Uh," she thought for a second. "I don't know. Damon, what were you like in high school?" He shrugged, the muscles in his shoulders rippling.

"How'd he get you to go out with him?" Faith asked.

"Oh," Elena said, her eyebrows jumping to her forehead. "Well I haven't thought about that in a while," she said quietly. Her eyes lingered to his wrist, his scars so faded that you'd only notice them if he told you.

"I was going through a rough time, Elena helped me out, I grew a pair of balls and asked her out," Damon said sharply, not turning around to face them. "Any more questions?" he asked, irritated.

"Rough time?" Faith asked, her voice still chipper.

Elena's brows furrowed, why the hell would Faith want him to talk about this over breakfast? Unless of course, she didn't know. No, she had to know, they're engaged for crying out loud. "Yeah Faith, I was having a rough time," he said roughly.

"Like what? Drugs or something? Am I marrying an addict?" she asked.

"No, not drugs," he said.

"Then what?" Faith continued to pry.

"A girl we knew had just passed away, they were close," Elena said quietly, seeing that Damon was getting more and more anxious.

"Oh, gotcha. What was she like?"

"Very much like you, honey," Damon said after a moment.

"Oh wow, so you were probably torn up when she died," Faith said, nodding sympathetically.

"Yup," he said, popping the p.

Elena looked at Ric, who was just as confused as she was. Granted, Damon and Katherine were close, but once she'd died he realized how manipulative she'd been. He'd even called her a selfish bitch on more than one occasion. Yet, he compared his fiancé to her?

"Well I'm glad Elena helped you out then," Faith said, sending a warm smile Elena's way.

"Yeah, I was lucky to have her," Damon said quietly, his voice just above a whisper. Elena gave Faith a tight smile in response, suddenly hit with a wave of guilt once again.

**What? Delena almost on speaking terms? Haha I hope you guys liked it, please let me know in the reviews, I love to read them! Follow and favorite so you don****'****t miss anything! Oh, and I****'****m currently at home puking, yay stomach bug, so I****'****d LOVE some story suggestions! Thanks for reading! XOXOXO,**

**Kay**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So I know the past few chapters have been a little slow, but theres some action here! I'm sorry every chapter is so short, but once I get the ball rolling and theres more drama and angst and all, I promise the chapters will be longer! Alright, I'm gonna stop talking and give you all the chapter, enjoy!**

"She seems really great Damon," Elena said with a smile when Faith left to shower. Ric had just left to begin his apartment hunting, leaving Damon and Elena to clean up the breakfast mess.

He flashed a crooked grin, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she nodded, stacking the plates.

"Alright, so whats Little Miss Author up to? Tell me about the New York dreamboat you landed."

She laughed, "Oh yeah, the line is out the door Damon."

"Oh come on," he pried.

"I'm single! I'm single and I'm happy," she said honestly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Good for you," he said, pausing as he chose his words. "You know, thats all I ever wanted for you. Happiness."

She blushed before a sad smile came over her face. "I know. You seem happy too," she murmured, her eyes drifting to his wrist.

"Clean almost 9 years now," he said quietly, knowing she was dying to know.

"Nine?" she asked, her brow raising skeptically. He nodded solemnly, taking the dishes from her hands. "Oh my God," she breathed, having done the math. He should've been clean more than ten years, she'd cheated on him a little over nine years ago. It was her fault.

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged, turning on the sink.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice refusing to come out any louder. "I'm sorry for everything. I was so stupid," she trailed off.

A hush fell over the kitchen, Damon and Elena's minds sifting through every piece of the past.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"So he read it?" the blonde asked, leaning in anxiously.

Elena nodded, "Yeah, Faith said he couldn't put it down."

"Do you think he knows?"

"Knows what?" Elena asked skeptically.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "That its about him," she said conspicuously.

"For God's sake Care, its not about him! I don't know how many times I have to tell you, its a completely fictional story! Jason is not Damon. Jason is a completely fictional character that I made up. Eileen isn't real either, its not the story of Damon and I. Its just a story."

"About two people named _Jason and Eileen _falling back in love after they broke up in high school. Jason sounds like Damon. Oh look, Eileen sounds like Elena. Could you be anymore transparent?" she teased, taking a sip of her tea.

Elena shrugged, "It's not about us."

"Yeah, okay. So when are you gonna see him again? Ooh, why don't you come with on our double tonight?"

"You're going on a double date with Damon and Faith?" Elena asked, her tone caught somewhere between confusion and fear. She couldn't imagine Stefan tolerating a dinner with Faith, or Damon a dinner with Caroline.

"Yeah! And Ric is in town all lonely with no plans…Maybe Stefan will remember that you're in town all lonely with no plans…"

"No! I am not interested in Ric! Not like that! Hes a great guy, but first of all, he has a girlfriend. Second of all, I can't date Damon's best friend!"

"But you can have dinner with the guy, and you are. Be there at seven. Now I need to go flirt with the caterer for some girl's wedding to get the price down," she said with an eye roll, standing from the table.

"I'm not going!" Elena whined.

"I cant hear you! I'll see you at seven!" Caroline called, not even turning back.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"You _what?_"

"Caroline and I invited Elena and Ric with us tonight," Stefan said nonchalantly.

"No, I get that. What I'm not getting here is the _why! _What the hell Stef?!" Damon shouted into the phone.

"What! I thought you guys were friends!"

"She was drunk and slept on my couch!" he sputtered. "You know what? Say we are friends again! You don't want us there together to be friends! If everyone could stop trying to get me to fuck Elena again and accept the fact that I'm _happy_ with Faith, it'd be great!"

"But you're not!" Stefan roared, his patience dwindling. "You're not fucking happy with her! If you were happy with her, she wouldn't have to use sex to keep you from leaving her! Damon she's playing you! She is playing you like a fucking xbox, and you can't even see it! You're so blinded by the blonde and the boobs and the giggles! Just stop!" Stefan paused for a minute, collecting himself. "If you were happy with Faith, Elena being home wouldn't bother you so much."

Damon sighed, rubbing his face. "It doesn't bother me," he spat.

"Bull shit! If it doesn't bother you, then why can't she come to dinner tonight!?"

"Because I don't want Ric to get hurt like I did," he said quickly, proud of himself for thinking of such a quick excuse.

"Nice. Ric is dating Jenna. Elena wanted to talk to him about history so she can use real facts in her next book. Which you would know if you stopped being a dick to her."

"Fine. Bring her to dinner. I don't care anymore Stef, alright? Do whatever you want, thats what you're gonna do anyway, right?"

Stefan sighed, "Great. We'll see you at seven."

"Fuckin a."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Where's the missus?" Ric asked, looking at the empty seat across from Damon.

"Oh, her shoot went late tonight. She can't make it," he said, his eyes glued to his phone.

"But she promised you she'd come, didn't she Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, that was before she found out she was working," he replied, still focused on whatever game he was playing.

"Interesting," Stefan said sarcastically.

"Elena isn't here either, she isn't being ripped apart for it," Damon commented.

"She's right there," Caroline said with a smug smile, nodding to the door.

"Am I late?" Elena asked, noticing all eyes on her as she sat. "Sorry, I walked here, didn't feel like driving."

"Nope, you're right on time," Caroline said with a warm smile.

"Alright," Damon hissed, tossing his phone on the table. It was clear he'd gotten to the Grill early for a few drinks before dinner. "Elena, do you have any interest in rekindling our relationship? Do you plan on fucking me on this table, right here? You know, doing that cute little thing with your tongue and making that little noise you make when you're about to come?" he asked, his voice louder than anyone needed it to be.

"Damon!" Stefan roared, smacking the back of his brother's head.

"No! No I wanna know Stef! Tell me!" he said, now standing up, looking down at her. "Oh come on, remember when we did it on graduation night? In the car? You know, Stefan over here is convinced thats the reason why I won't get rid of the car. Because it reminds me of you. Maybe he's right!"

"Damon," she whispered, her eyes welling with tears. "Stop it," she begged.

"Oh come on Elena! You don't feel _anything_ for me anymore?"

"I'm leaving," she said quietly, grabbing her bag, walking out of the Grill.

"I got it," Stefan said, standing up to follow her.

"Absolutely not," Caroline hissed, holding her hand up to Stefan. "You deal with him," she whispered with a nod to Damon. "Elena!" she shouted, running as fast as her heels would allow her to. Elena was on the bench her head buried in her hands.

"Why? Why is he doing this?" she asked, her voice quivering with sobs. "It was ten years ago!"

"I know, I know," Caroline assured her, bringing her into a hug. "Its not you, he's just a little drunk and a little angry with Stefan. He's just lashing out."

Elena shook her head, "Is it true though?"

"Is what true?"

"Does he still have the Camaro?" she croaked.

Caroline nodded, "I couldn't tell you the last time I've seen him drive it, but yeah he still has it. He won't sell it, he's just sitting on a gold mine with that," she said with a smile.

"Can you go get him? I wanna talk to him," Elena asked quietly.

"Are you sure thats a good idea? I can just tell the boys to take him home…"

"No, I wanna talk to him, just the two of us. I promise, I'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll be back."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Doesn't look like she's interested! Now can you lay off?" Damon asked Stefan, reaching for his bourbon.

"Absolutely not! Damon, the poor girl is sitting out there crying because you just so thoroughly embarrassed her. Do you even realize that?"

Damon shrugged, "I was just asking if she wanted to sleep with me. Its what you're all dying to know, I just mentioned the elephant in the room."

"God, you are such a fucking dick."

"You're the one making my girlfriend look like Satan for missing one date!"

"Fiancé! She's you're fiancé!" Stefan nearly screamed.

"Oh my God, same thing!"

"No! Its not the same thing! When you and Elena were engaged, you wouldn't shut the fuck up about calling her your fiancé! What more evidence do you need? Faith is so _wrong_ for you!"

Damon rolled his eyes, "I was like what, 18?"

"Don't pull the age card, it makes you look like even more of an asshole," Stefan muttered, looking to Ric for help.

"Um, Damon?" Caroline asked. "Elena wants to talk to you, outside."

"Lovely! Maybe we can fuck on the sidewalk," he said to Stefan, opening his eyes wide in sarcasm.

He strode out of the bar, looking left and right before noticing Elena on the bench in front of him. "I was told you wanted to chat? Is that code for this?" he asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Damon!" she chastised, grabbing his wrist. "No, I just wanna talk to you!"

"Alright, whats up?"

"What the hell was that?" she asked, nodding to the bar.

He shrugged, "They all want us to get back together."

"But you're with Faith now," she said sheepishly, not knowing what else she _could_ say.

He sighed, "I know. I know, and I'm happy."

"See? You're happy with her, so we'll just tell them to back off, and let you guys be happy."

"Yeah. I'm happy with her," he said hesitantly, as though he needed assuring.

"You're happy with her," Elena echoed.

"I don't think I'm happy with her," he said quietly after a moment.

"I'm sorry," she said, unsure of what she was even apologizing for.

"I miss you," he said, his voice cracking.

She smiled softly, "I miss you too Damon."

"I never imagined our lives this way," he mumbled, shaking his head.

"Its probably fate or destiny or something," she paused. "Maybe its for the best," she suggested, not knowing who she was lying to, him or herself.

He sighed, "I defy you stars," he whispered with a crooked grin.

She laughed out loud, "Damon Salvatore, quoting Shakespeare."

"What? Nothing I haven't done before," he pointed out.

"She jests at scars that have never felt a wound," she remembered.

"I don't think I'll ever forget that day," he said quietly. (**Chapter 32 of DS if you're wondering!)**

"Have you been to the Boarding House lately?" she asked, popping their bubble of nostalgia.

He shrugged, "I took Faith up a few weeks ago. She hated it. I hated it, it was terrible."

"_You_ hated it?"

"It felt wrong," he admitted.

"Damon, it's your house."

He shook his head, "No, Lena, its ours."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"I'm home and I'm tired," Faith announced, walking in the door at 1:30 am. "Babe?" she called into the silent house. Creaking the door open, she saw Damon in their bed, the glasses he rarely wore on his face. "Hi," she muttered, walking past him to the closet. He turned the page of the book he was reading, mumbling an incoherent hello in response. "How was your night?" she asked from inside the walk-in.

He shrugged, "I had a grand old time on my triple date. Oh wait, my girlfriend couldn't be bothered to show up!" he said sarcastically, giving himself credit for not raising his voice.

She gasped, "That was tonight?!" she shrieked. Damon nodded, his eyes focused on the pages. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I told you three times in the past two days," he lazily responded.

"You know I forget everything," she whined.

"Yeah. You always forget your hair appointments and your nail appointments, oh don't forget your massages," he quipped.

"Damon, I'm sorry," she pouted. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Its fine," he sighed, turning the page.

"Ugh, I'm the worst fiancé ever," she said, climbing into the bed next to him. "Whatcha reading?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his torso, her head on his bicep.

"A book," he said distractedly.

She sighed, "So I forget one date and you're not gonna talk to me?"

"I'm reading!" he snapped. He slammed the book shut, tossing it onto the nightstand when he heard her sniffle. "Okay, now you're gonna cry and make me feel like a fucking asshole, right?"

She shook her head, "It'd just be nice if you could actually pay attention to me when I get home from a long day."

He laughed out loud, "You skipped our date! You see nothing wrong with that?"

"I said I'm sorry! What else do you want from me?" she said, sitting up as she folded her arms across her chest.

He rubbed his face, his frustration evident. "I just want you to be sorry."

"I am!" she shrieked.

"No! You're not! You aren't sorry!" he roared, standing up from the bed. "You're not sorry, and thats the fucking problem!"

"I _told _you, I'm sorry!"

"Yeah? Were you sorry when you went out for drinks with the girls?"

"I didn't go out with the girls," she said hesitantly.

"Bullshit," he muttered, walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" she whined.

"Can you just give me some space babe?" he asked, rubbing his face, his eyes drooping in exhaustion.

"Tell me where you're going," she demanded.

"Im sleeping in the living room, I can't put up with this tonight."

"_Put up with this?"_ she echoed. "Do you want to try that again?" she asked, following him into the living room.

"No! I don't! I cannot put up with your shit right now!" he finally snapped.

"Then maybe you just shouldn't put up with my shit at all Damon!"

He threw his hands in the air, "Maybe I shouldn't!" he agreed.

"Fine," she fumed, tossing her engagement ring on the floor.

"Fine!" he shouted back, watching her walk out the front door.

The door slammed shut, Damon poured himself another glass of bourbon and strolled back to the bedroom. Ric tiptoed through the hallway, following his friend. "Hey, uh sorry to eavesdrop but everything good?"

Damon nodded, tossing the drink back before walking into the closet. "Yeah, she's gone. You need an engagement ring?" he asked casually, pulling her clothes off the rack.

"Damon," Ric sighed, walking into the closet. "What happened?"

"We fought, she threw the ring at me and left. Come on man, its from Tiffany's! You're sure you don't wanna buy it off of me? I only owe like 8 grand on it now!"

Ric laughed, "8 grand?"

"Yeah. It was eleven thousand. But she was happy," he shrugged, reaching for her purses.

"Shit…" he trailed off, who knew jewelry could be that expensive? "Wait Damon, stop!" he said, realizing that Damon's goal had been to distract him. "Come on, you don't really want to break up with her, do you? You guys were so happy!"

"Oh yeah, so happy when she ditched our date," he muttered, opening a drawer.

"She was working! She probably didn't mean to!"

"She wasn't working! Thats the lie I have to tell _every time _she forgets a date so _I_ don't look like an ass! She was out for drinks with her friends, she wasn't working," he scoffed.

"So you're not going to marry her because she missed dinner. At the Grill. Not the classiest joint…"

"No! I'm not going to marry her because I'm not happy with her anymore! She's a great girl, I know that, and I love her. I really do, I love that girl. But she's in no position to get married, let alone have kids. So why don't you zip it, go back to sleeping in my guest bedroom, and let me take care of my own fucking life?"

Ric shook his head, walking out of the room. "You are such a dick," he muttered under his breath.

"This dick is putting a roof over your head buddy!" Damon roared back, not bothering to turn around.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Good morning," Damon said stiffly, standing to the side to let Faith into the apartment.

"Damon," she started, he could hear the tears threatening to come from her quivering voice.

"No," he said roughly. "How many times have we broken up now?" he asked.

She smiled, "How many times have we gotten back together?"

**Aaand the evil author makes her exit! I hope you guys liked it, I think this might have been the best chapter of the story so far! I'm sorry I don't update more often, I do try though! I really look forward to hearing from you all in the reviews, they really inspire me/motivate me, and are really appreciated! Be sure to leave a review and a recommendation for me, I'm always itching for new material to read!  
****Thank you so much for reading!  
****XOXO,  
Kay**


End file.
